


Gorgeous

by Solanimexyaoi



Series: Larry Stylinson [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Louis Tomlinson, Familiars, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Romantic Soulmates, Servant Harry Styles, Shapeshifting, Sorcerers, Soulmates, Witch Harry Styles, Witches, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi
Summary: Harry just started working at the royal palace as a apprentice sorcerer and meets the most gorgeous Havana brown cat.Little does he know that the cute little cat who he keeps running into is actually the prince.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Larry Stylinson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967500
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Moving in

Harry smiled as he entered the large building, It's a week before he gets to start as an apprentice sorcerer at the royal palace and he's beyond ecstatic although he is a little upset that the palace is so far away from his home in Holmes chapel and his family but this job sure payed way better then the small bakery back at home not to mention that he would be working in the royal palace with sorcerers and shapeshifters who were stronger then he would ever be.  
This was the first time Harry had been in the city for more than a few hours and he had to say that London was quite big compared to what he was used to but it was exciting and it seemed like a great opportunity to meet new people and make friends.

"Excuse me? Can I help you in anyway" a tall brunette women sat by a desk in the lobby asked sounding rather bored.  
"Oh! Uhm I'm here as an apprentice sorcerer and I believe this is the place I'm supposed to stay at?"  
The women nodded and typed something into her computer "What's your name?" She asked  
"Harry Styles, miss" the women nodded again and continued to type on her computer "You're in apartment number 1028 on the first floor, It's a four bedroom apartment so you're sharing with three other boys, they all already arrived last week" She told him handing him a bronze coloured key. Harry smiled brightly "Thank you so much, miss!" He made his way upstairs.  
Once on his floor he was met with the most gorgeous blue eyed cat, who quickly halted upon seeing Harry "Hey, It's okay I'm not dangerous I promise" Harry smiled kneeling down and putting his hand forward, the cat slowly made it's way over and sniffed his hand before nuzzling into it "you really are quite the beauty aren't you? Do you have a name?" Harry asked and petted the cat, The cat purred and craned it's neck so Harry could see a pretty blue collar covered in small gems "L, huh? It suits you, Beau. Hey that rimed!" Harry giggled, Louis leaned into Harry's touch and purred louder "As much as I love petting you cutie, I really should go introduce myself to my new roommates, I hope I'll see you again though" Harry grinned and stood up, Louis rubbed his small body against harry's legs one last time before leaving. "Goodbye gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed and opened the door to his new home.  
It was a small but cozy apartment with a conjoined kitchen and living room. In the living room sat three boys chatting and watching the TV.  
One of them quickly stood up and made his way over to Harry "Hi! My name's Niall, Niall Horan. You must be our third roommate! It's so nice to meet you" The boy had dyed blonde hair with darker roots, blue eyes and a huge smile on his face. Harry smiled back, he could tell he would like this boy. "My names Harry Styles, It's nice to meet you Niall" one of the other boys also stood up but didn't make his way over " My name is Liam and Mr. Tall, dark and handsome next to me is Zayn" Liam said, he was tall, quite fit and had brown hair and eyes, the boy next to him waved "Hi" he smiled. He was indeed very handsome, he had dark hair and brown eyes, his hair was styled to perfection. He seemed nice.  
Harry decided to put away his bags in the only empty room and found that they all had a private bathroom with a bath and shower. 

He went into the living room and sat in an empty seat next to Niall and across from Liam and Zayn.  
"So Harry, are you a Witch or a shapeshifter?" Zayn asked "oh, I'm a witch. I'm here as an apprentice sorcerer actually."  
"Oh that's cool, Zayn is too, Me and Niall are shapeshifters" Liam said  
"Oh, What animals are you?" Harry asked "We're both dogs actually but I'm a Bloodhound and Niall's some kind of Irish terrier I think" Liam answered "A soft coated wheaten terrier" Niall huffed "Anyway, A sorcerer apprentice, huh? You must be really good, what kind of magic do you specify in?" Zayn asks intrigued  
"Mostly protective spells but I also do healing magic and all kinds of potions and make charms." Harry grinned proudly showed off the paper airplane good luck charm he had on under his sweater.  
"That's really cool! Do you think you could make me a charm sometime?" Niall asked excitedly, Harry giggled "Maybe someday, Niall. Anyway what are your jobs at the palace? I'm working as a servant on my down time"  
"I'm actually training to become the princes adviser, my father is the Queen adviser and me and the prince grew up together so the Queen thought it would be a good idea" Zayn said and woah Harry had not expected him to know the prince on a personal level  
"I'm here cause of the prince too actually, we grew up sparring together since my dad is the general and he requested me as his personal guard but I'm not nearly trained enough yet." Liam answered  
"I'm just here working as a servant, I've worked her for a while tough so I kinda know my way around." Niall shrugged "Hey, is that cat hair on your pants?" Zayn asked, Harry looked down realizing he still had cat hairs on him from when he was petting L.  
"Oh, yeah. There was this really gorgeous cat in the hallway when I came up here, he had the most striking blue eyes I've ever seen. He seemed kinda cautious when he saw me but he warmed up pretty quickly and even let me pet him." Harry smiled but it faded a little when he saw Liam and Zayn's expressions. "But he never lets anyone pet him" Liam mutterd surprised, Zayn shrugged looking just as surprised "Maybe Harry's just that charming" Niall grinned "Maybe but L’s the real charmer. He had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I've ever seen and I swear it was like I was getting pulled towards him, nearly like magic" Harry gushed.  
"D-Did you say the cats name was L?" Niall stuttered now looking just as surprised as the other boys "Yeah? Why?"  
"Well it's just that L is the-" "The neigbours cat and he doesn't really like anyone" Liam cut in, elboving Niall in the side and glared at him.  
"Well ok. It's getting kinda late though and I have to be at the palace tomorrow morning so I should probably get to bed... Goodnight boys" Harry yawned


	2. Pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the prince

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised that he had woken up an hour earlier than he should have but knowing there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep again he made his way into the kitchen.

No one else was awake but Harry knew they all probably had work in the morning so he decided to make pancakes for the boys. 

He rummaged trough the cabinets for a while, checking to see if they had the ingredients and then went to grab his apron that he had gotten from the bakery he used to work at.

He grabbed his phone and put on a random palylist and started making the batter.  
While mixing the ingridients he began rocking his hips and humming along with the music.

"Morning Harry. Having fun?" Liam asked, his voice still a little horase from sleeping

Harry quickly came to a stop "Liam! You scared me a little there, Good morning! Hope you like pancakes cause I'm making plenty" He smiled, Liam smiled back "That sounds really good just make sure Niall doesn't eat them all when he wakes up. Do you drink coffee? I'm gonna make some"   
"I usually prefer tea but some coffee would be great right now" Harry said, pouring a bit of batter on the pan.

When Harry was about halfway finnished making the pancakes Niall came running into the kitchen "Are those pancake?!"

Harry laughed and Liam gave Niall a fond smile.

"Yeah, woke up early and decided to make some before leaving for work, thought you guys might appricate it" 

"Harry, you're my favorite roommate now." Niall says dramatically and hugs Harry from behind, Harry chuckles and notices Liam frown and slouch a little in his chair.

" You said you were working this morning right? I've got an early shift too, I could help you find your way around if you want? Leeeyum and zaynie are gonna be busy doing their training all day so we'll probably have the apartment to ourselves after work too so we can get to know each other" Niall sat down at the table next to Liam who pouted at the nickname 

"That sounds great Niall. Now what do you guys say we get started on these pancakes?"

"And this is the courtyard, the guards and the prince usually spar here. We're supposed to be cleaning the balconies right above it today" Niall said, finally having finished his tour " Lets go then!" Harry smiled 

"So...I saw the way you look at at Liam, You like him don't you?" Harry asked hurrying to grab the cleaning supplies

"Well he is very easy on the eyes and I definitely wouldn't say no if he asked me out but he's probably way out of my league" Niall blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck with a sad expression

"Hey, don't think like that. It's totally mutual, you should have seen the way he smiled at you this morning, he's definitely into you" Harry reassured 

"Maybe. I mean I am pretty hot so if he doesn't like me than that's his fault. Thanks Harold"

"That's not my name and you know it Neill." Harry frowned "ugh, Hey! Look there's Liam" Niall exclaimed leaning over the edge of the balcony they had just started cleaning   
"oh and the prince too, bet they're here to spar." 

Harry turned to look and saw the most drop dead gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He had brown hair that looked newly cut and perfectly style, piercing blue eyes that looked familiar, he was shorter than Liam but dressed in fancy blue clothes that fit perfectly.  
He looked confident and weirdly warm and welcoming. Harry felt the same kind of pull that he did yesterday when he saw Louis but a little stronger. Suddenly the pretty prince turned around and started looking around for something but gave up and faced Liam instead.

"Harry?" Niall spoke sounding a little smug "A little distracted are we?" Harry turned bright red "oh sorry Niall, Just a little dazed I guess" Harry mumbled barely acknowledging Niall at all and kept staring at the prince

"Right... dazed, more like love struck" Harry snapped out of it quickly and replaced his dazed expression for a sad one. "Well he's the prince so it doesn't matter, he's probably straight anyway so I shouldn't waste my time pining for something I can't have" 

Niall frowned "Hey! You just told me not to think like that! Plus he is NOT straight, did you live under a rock or something before coming here? He is openly gay and I heard from Zayn that he's very very attracted to men. Plus you're like really attracted, I mean if I wasn't already pining for Liam I'd totally be trying to chat you up" Niall winked and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little 

"Right, so he's gay, it doesn't change anything,he's still the prince and he's a shapeshifter right? So he's turning 18 in like 3 months, meaning he'll be able to sense his soulmate and he's probably gonna want to be with them. What are the chances that I'm going to be his soulmate?"

Niall grins like he knows something that Harry doesn't and he probably did but it didn't look like he was gonna tell Harry either ways.   
"I don't know, anything's possible"

They kept cleaning until they heard an especially loud clang and looked down towards the courtyard.  
Turns out the prince had dropped his sword and Liam seemed to finally have an upperhand.  
Liam looked proud and he had a wide smile, Harry could practically feel Niall melting next to him.

But he got a little too cocky and somehow in a matter of seconds the prince had managed to kick Liam's sword out of his hands and grabbed it himself, holding it towards Liam's neck.

"Damn Louis, That was really well done, a little risky though, if I hadn't been so surprised I could have stabbed your leg" Liam huffed

Louis? The prince's name was Louis? Could it be- No the prince wouldn't be a havana brown, he would be a Persian like the rest of his family, right?  
Louis was a pretty popular name anyway

Louis chuckled "I already know I'm incredible but a reminder is allways nice" He smirked and god did his lips look good, Harry felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Nice moves leeeeyum!!" Niall shouted down. Liam immediately turned into a strawberry when he saw him which both Harry and Louis seemed to find hilarious.

"H-How long where you watching?" Liam stuttered, Niall shrugged " We've been up here since before you two came outside" 

Liam seemed to turn even redder if possible 

"You must be Niall? Liam can't stop talking about you, it's cute." Louis said, Niall blushed a little and nodded and Liam looked like he either wanted to kill Louis or himself.

Harry giggled at the thought, Louis looked at him with wide eyes and wouldn't look away. He swallowed "And who might you be pretty boy?" His voice was smooth and sent shivers down Harry's spine, he sounded like an angel.

"H-Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Styles. I'm roommates with Niall and Liam"   
Harry smiled shyly.  
By now Harry and Niall had already finnished cleaning the balconies and were both leaning over the edge.

"Pleasure to meet you love, I'm Louis Tomlinson but I bet you already knew that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be in louis POV  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can’t stop thinking of the pretty boy he met in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight sexual content but it’s only the third sentence and then it’s over. 
> 
> Also I know some scenes it seems like they’re in the modern world and some it seems like their in the middle ages but they are in modern time.

Louis had quickly realised that he liked Harry when he first met him in that hallway but talking to him was a whole new experience.  
The way he laughed and smiled made Louis's whole body warm and his voice was silky smooth and sent shivers down his spine.  
Louis couldn't help but wonder how he would sound moaning his name. God, the thought alone was enough to drive him insane.   
The boy was so pretty with his long legs, broad shoulders and enchantingly beautiful eyes and Louis couldn't seem to get enough of it all.

Liam wouldn't stop teasing him about how awkwardly he had been staring at Harry at first but Louis supposed it was only fair with how often he teased Liam about his crush on his roommate.

Harry had seemed much more nervous talking to Louis in his human form than he had when they met in the hallway but Louis supposed that was to be suspected since he probably hadn't known who Louis was back in the hallway.

"Louis! Are you done soon? Dinner's in like 15 minutes!" 

"Shut up Lottie, I'm getting dressed!" Louis shouted "You know it's really funny that you're the only guy in this family and you still take the longest time getting ready" Lottie snickered from outside the door  
"Fuck off Charlotte! At least I actually dress myself instead of having someone else do it for me!" Louis yelled back  
"Whatever Lewis just don't take all day, Mom wants a family dinner tonight since she's actually free for once so don't be late"

Louis actually hadn't been late but only because Lottie had told him dinner started 10 minutes before it had actually started, Louis was a little offended that she had assumed he would be late but let it go since his mom seemed quite happy that he was on time.

After dinner Louis hurried back to his room, threw himself onto his bed and dialed Zayn's number.

"Hello?" 

"Zaynie! Look, you know your roommate Harry?"

"Yeah, heard you let him pet you and Liam said you wouldn't take your eyes off of him" Zayn chuckled

"Right...like he's one to talk, he was probably already planing his proposal to Niall...   
Anyway that's besides the point, can you tell me about Harry? Like what he likes and stuff?"

"Damn, Louis. You really like him this much? Well I don't know him very well either  
since he just moved in but he seems really nice and charismatic. He's working as a servant but   
training to become a sorcerer and he makes small charms on necklaces and bracelets.  
Oh and he's probably completely smitten with you, He came home today all flustered and wouldn't shut up   
About how pretty the prince was and when he met you in the hallway he wouldn't stop talking about you either, he said   
he liked your eyes and that he felt a pull towards you, kinda like magic"  
Zayn finished 

"Wait, really?! I think I felt that too , earlier today when I was sword fighting with Liam I felt this really  
Weird kind of pull, I didn't know it was him though cause he was up on the balcony but I think it was him. Do... Do you think he could my soulmate?"

"I don't know, Lou. Could be, he's not 18 yet either so he probably wouldn't know.  
I know he definitely likes you but doesn’t think you like him cause you’re the prince.”

“That’s stupid but I guess he can’t really worry about that if he doesn’t realize that I’m the prince”

“What do you mean? Of course he’ll realize, he’s already met you!”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”


	4. Is it normal to love more than one person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it so instead of Louis’ collar saying Louis it says L because i thought it was less obvious who he was that way

Harry sighed happily as his head hit his pillow and his thoughts filled with images of a very attractive prince, sadly the thoughts didn't last long before Niall came bursting through the door and practically jumped up on Harry's bed.

Harry was about to complain but quickly stopped himself when he saw Niall's face "Hey, are you okay Nialler?" Harry asked concerned 

Niall shook his head and Harry sat up and opened his arms for Niall to cuddle up to him, although they had known each other for less then a week they were very close, Harry had gotten really close to all his roommates but Niall was by far the closest friend he had.

"Do you think it's normal to like more than one person at the same time?" Niall asked and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, Harry frowned

"of course it is! You know there's this thing called polyamory and polygamy, I don't really know the difference but I think polyamory is when more than two people are in a relationship together and they're are all dating and polygamy is when one person is in a relationship with more than one other person. It's actually pretty common now and it's 100% normal, I promise"Harry smiled softly and rubbed Niall's back "Do you like more than one person? Or were you asking because of someone else?" 

Niall looked up "I think I might like both Liam and Zayn? It feels weird cause I was really obviously interested in Liam but I wrote off my feelings towards Zayn as just admiring him cause he's really really amazing and beautiful and who wouldn't be attracted to him? But I think it's more then just being attracted to him and thinking he's cool but I don't know if either one of them likes me back and what are the chances that two drop dead gorgeous guys would be interested in me at the same time? And even if they did, would they be weirded out cause I like them both or ask me to choose? What if they like each other and I'm doomed to watch two guys that i like date each other and be happy while I'm over here pining for them?" Niall groaned

"You never know Nialler, I mean there are even polyamorous soulmates and I am very sure that at least Liam likes you but I can't read Zayn at all. But I know they would never treat you differently just because you can love more than one person at the same time, that would be stupid and they already love you as you are and they would be idiots if this changes that" Harry smiles into Nialls hair, feeling drowsy and trying to keep his eyes open.  
Niall hugged Harry tighter "Thanks Hazza, you're the best" He smiled as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

"Hey Liam? Have you seen Niall and Harry? They should be up by now." Zayn frowned, Liam shrugged "No but we all have the weekend off so they couldn't have left for work. Maybe we should wake them?" 

"Yeah, You go check on Niall and I'll wake Harry" Zayn sighed, Liam nodded

When Zayn opened the door to Harry's room he did not expect to find Niall snuggled up on Harry's chest and Harry's arms around Niall's waist. Logically he knew they weren't together, Harry obviously liked Louis but It hurt to see them like that so he stood still in shock and pain.

"Hey Niall isn't in his roo- oh!" Liam exclaimed looking sad and shocked "I guess we'll wake them both then?" Zayn forced the words out

"Uh... yeah... I guess so" Liam said and tried to shake out of it, after all Harry and Niall were just close friends, nothing more, nothing less. No need for either of them to be jealous.

Liam quietly shook Harry awake while Zayn tried to wake Niall.

"Oh, good morning guys, did we sleep in?" Niall asked as Harry rubbed his eyes and took in Zayn and Liam's expressions, neither seemed happy but Harry smirked when he realized why "haha, yeah stayed up a little too long talking about boys, right Niall?" Harry nudged him and Niall turned bright pink but the upset expressions on their roommates faces seemed to fade a little.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet? I could make some if you want? Full English breakfast maybe?" Harry smiled as he detangled himself from the sheets.

"That sounds great Harry" Liam smiled 

After breakfast Harry decided to go on a walk down to the cute little street he had seen when he first came to London, it was filled with charm shops, rustic cafes, old bookshops and cute potion stores.  
Harry smiled and softly hummed the beginning of "friends" by Ed Sheeran as he entered a cozy charms supply shop and began looking by looking through the numerous necklaces and bracelets and picking out a few, even buying a couple earrings and an anklet to use for his charms along with ingredients for a few basic protection and good luck charms and a few harder ones.

Before leaving the cute little alley he buys a few spellbooks and a new cauldron.  
Deciding he wanted to give his roommates a bit more alone time he headed to the castle garden, admiring the beautiful purple and white roses that the queen was rumored to love.  
He stopped for awhile and stared with a small smile on his face until he was brought out of his thoughts by something rubbing against his legs.

He looked down and beamed "L! You're back, I really missed you" He said kneeling down and letting the blue eyed cat nuzzle his hand.  
"You're a shapeshifter right? I can feel it, the magic" Harry smiled as Louis stopped in his tracks "It's okay, you don't have to shift for me, We don't know each other yet and you probably wouldn't trust a stranger to see you shift." Louis stared at Harry in awe and nuzzled into his hand again purring in delight 

“I wanna get to know you though, it doesn't have to be in your human form, but i feel drawn to you in a way I've never felt before and I think you feel it too" Harry grinned, Louis nodded his head and purred in agreement "you're absolutely gorgeous, you know that" Harry smiled and petted Louis "Your eyes are so familiar but at the same time I don't think I've ever seen someone with that beautiful eyes." Louis purred in delight at the compliment and Harry chuckled

"You're so cute, but uh I should probably leave before the boys try to cook something on their own, normally I wouldn't be worried but they'll probably be so caught up in each other that they'll accidentally leave the stove on and burn the apartment or something and uh I'd rather not come home to the kitchen i flames but I promise I'll spend more time with you next time i see you, maybe i should install a cat door on our door?" Harry laughs

“Promise you’ll come see me?” Harry asked a little more seriously, Louis moawed loudly and nuzzled Harry’s leg in response

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry grined “Goodbye L”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment if you have any feedback and if you do please give constructive critism.
> 
> I love it when you guys comment so please tell me what you think about the story so far and maybe what you think will happen next?


	5. What are the chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment cause they make my day! Merry early Christmas!

When Harry returned to the flat he did not expect to see all of his flatmates cuddled up on the couch fast asleep but he just smiled and headed to bed. It was none of his business but he hoped they got together.

The next morning Harry woke up especially early, he was starting his training today!

He actually had no idea who was going to be training him just that it was one of the palace magicians but that could be anyone, even the queen but she usually only took on one or two apprentices and the chances that it was Harry were small.

Harry had always admired her, her being one of the few shapeshifters that could preform magic without having meet their soulmate while running a country and raising four kids.  
She made the kingdom a better place by working for equality and better working and living conditions for her people. She was truly the kindest monarch the kingdom had ever seen.  
Harry had only met the crown prince once but from what he had gathered the prince was just as kind and definitely just as attractive.

Harry smiled as he thought of the prince, yeah he was definitely attractive, with his soft brown hair that always looked just right, his beautiful curves that made him look a little more feminine, his strong arms, thighs and bum that looked amazing in his usual tight clothes and most of all his gorgeous ever changing blue eyes that was always a new shade every time you looked into his eyes.

Harry swooned a little just thinking about him but shook out of it as soon as he realized what he was doing.

This was the prince he was thinking about! As in his royal highness Louis William Tomlinson, crown prince of the United Kingdom! Not some neighborhood boy, he really shouldn't be falling for someone he had only met once and didn't even have a chance with.

Louis was a prince and Harry was just a sorcerer's apprentice working part time as a servant so there wasn't a chance in the world that Louis would be interested in him, not unless he had incredible luck and ended up being Louis' soulmate. But what where the chances? One in a billion probably so Harry let himself wallow in self pity for a second before deciding that today was supposed to be a happy day and dragged himself into the kitchen.

"God Harry, you've only met him once, why are you getting so emotional?" Harry muttered frustrated.

"H?" Niall yawned making Harry turn around quickly, "Oh, Hazza... What happened? You look like you're gonna cry" He pulled Harry into a comforting embrace, Harry sighed and put his head on Niall's shoulder "It's stupid... I'm getting overly emotional over a boy that I've only met once and that will probably never want to be with me anyway" 

Niall frowned "Is this about Louis? Harry... I already told you this but didn't you see how he looked at you? He obviously likes you, he was practically drooling!" He laughed and although Harry didn't actually find it very funny he still laughed with Niall because his laugh was incredibly contagious.

"How about you then? I saw you all cuddled up to Zayn and Liam last night when I came home. Did you talk to them?"

Niall rubbed at his neck "Yes? But it didn't go like i had hoped, They both said they liked me but they're not sure if they want a polyamorous or a polygamous relationship, they didn't say if they liked each other but I pretty sure they do? I decided to give them time to think about it and told them that no matter what I would never pick one over the other so I'm not sure if we're just flatmates or friends or anything at all now?"  
Harry's smile dropped into a sympathetic frown "I'm sure they'll come along eventually, they'd be stupid not to. I mean have you ever seen yourself Niall? You're definitely a catch, I'd date you if you weren't already hang up on our flatmates." He smirked 

"And if you weren't falling for a literal prince?" Niall chuckled but his tone faltered when he saw Harry's face and realized that maybe it was a little soon to joke about it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm meeting the court magician that's gonna be training me for the next two years today so I shouldn't be getting hung up on something that doesn't really matter anyway"

Harry nervously paced the castle garden, there were a few others there too, most of them anxiously awaiting for the court magicians to arrive. Niall stood close by trying to calm Harry down while Liam just gave him a reassuring smile from where he stood at the gates.

The agonizing wait didn't last long before six well dressed sorcerers stepped out of the gates, Harry recognized them all but the only one he could focus on was the queen, who was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress and an extremely fancy coat with a bright smile on her face. The first magician took a step forward and cleared his throat 

"Welcome young sorcerers, you are here today for you are the bright future of this kingdom, for you hold potential to become some of the greatest warlocks, witches or sorcerer this kingdom shall ever see. Now, please step forward when your mentor calls your name!"   
His voice was timid and calculated and it did absolutely nothing to soothe Harry's nerves.  
A bunch of people were called on but Harry couldn't register any of their names by how fast his mind was racing, soon he was the only one left.  
He began to worry that maybe there was some mistake, maybe he wasn't supposed to be there at all? He turned to look at Niall who was smiling ear to ear and gesturing for Harry to look forward. 

That's when Harry realized that the only sorcerer left was Queen Johanna and his heart almost stopped.

"Harry Edward Styles." Her voice was soft and reassuring and she smiled softly like she could sense exactly how anxious Harry was. She reminded him of his own mom a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, they mean the world to me, maybe tell me what you think will happen next?


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit longer than usual but I might be wrong.  
> Thank you for all of your support, it really brightens my day when you tell me what you think so please comment!

Harry couldn't quite believe it but there he was, sat in the royal family's library with the queen herself in front of him.

"Before I start teaching you anything I would like to get to know you a little better, magic differs depending on personality but honestly I'd just rather not be spending the next three years with a complete stranger." She smiled  
"So tell me, you're from Cheshire, Are you not?" 

"Yes, I live in Holmes chapel with my mom, Anne and older sister, Gemma."

"Gemma is a very pretty name. I noticed that you applied to work as a servant as well although it is not required, may I ask why?"

"We... um, don't exactly have the best financial situation back at home after dad left. He...uh used to gamble and then one day he gambled away Gemma's tuition money and all of our savings. Mom got incredibly angry and told him to stay with my grandparents, I guess he never did because he ended up finding a rich lady in America and never came back. The only time he contacted us was when he sent over the divorce papers and gave mom full custody over me and Gemma." Harry left out the part about his Father being an arrogant, homophobic bastard but It didn't feel like something to share with the queen and he had already shared a little too much  
"Gem and I didn't care that he left but seeing as Gemma couldn't go to university anymore she started working instead. But it still wasn't enough to pay off the debt my father had put us in so mom couldn't afford to send me to university either. But I worked hard to be the best i could and eventually, I got a letter asking me to become an apprentice at the palace.  
Working as a servant means I get health benefits, my own income and completely free housing. I knew I would have gotten free housing anyways but I need the income to be able to afford food and help Gemma pay for college." Harry almost jumped a little when he noticed a familiar brown cat rubbing itself against his leg "Hello L" he smiled sadly, Johanna raised an eyebrow at the cat but turned her attention to Harry instead 

"That is very kind of you, Harry. I'm sure your family appreciates all of your hard work, your mom and sister both sound lovely."

"Thank you, your majesty" Johanna huffed a little "Call me Jay, sweetheart. I'm quite tired of all the titles and honestly, you're very sweet and I'd love to get to know you better."   
"I know! How about you tell me a story about your family and I'll tell you one of mine." Jay said smirking at Louis who was now laying on Harry's lap with Harry's hand resting softly on the back of his neck

"Oh sure, hmmm. Well there was this one time when I was 12 and Gemma was 15, she had just gotten a new boyfriend and mom had to leave on a business trip so mom made Gemma watch me but she ended up bringing her boyfriend home instead. They were watching a horror movie and I snook past the living room to go to the bathroom but accidentally saw what was on the screen, I had nightmares for months and Mom got so angry that she forbid Gemma from ever having boys over again." Harry laughed at the memory and Jay chuckled lightly  
"Your family sure sounds fun. You know when Louis was 14, he went on a ride with a few knights" the cat in Harry's lap raised his head "He ended up getting distracted by one of the knights that I think he might have had a crush on and he wasn't watching the horse so she threw him off and he landed face first in the mud. Liam never let him live it down and neither did Lottie.” She chuckled and harry laughed softly at the thought, Louis had been so well composed and charming when he had met him but it made sense that he wouldn’t have been as well-composed almost four years ago.  
The cat in his lap had turned around in his lap and was now curled up facing Harry’s stomach while Harry pets him.

“Speaking of Liam, he’s one of your flatmates, isn’t he? I tried my best to make sure you were housed with a few friendly faces so that you would feel more welcome here.”

As soon as Harry got home he slammed the door.  
"Woah, did meeting the queen not go well?" Zayn asked from the couch where the boys were watching a movie.  
"You three lied to me. you said L was the neighbour's cat. If that were true then why was he in the royal family's private library today? Why did you lie to me? You obviously knew that's why you acted so weird when I brought him up." The boys were taken back and Niall rushed to reassure his friend "I'm sorry Haz, Li panicked when you brought him up and lied, he's a friend of the queens and He's close to Liam and Zayn but we can't tell you more."  
"He uh asked us not too" Liam specified   
What? Why? Why did L not want him to know who he was? Why had he never told Harry who he was? Why had he made his roommates promise not to tell him?

He must have looked upset because Zayn opened his arms offering a hug with a small smile, naturally, Harry jumped at the opportunity.  
The moment he was sat down between his friends he felt the stress melt away, with Zayn's arm around him, Liam giving him a side hug and Niall playing with his hair from where he sat on Liam's lap. 

It felt amazing.  
"What's on your mind, Hazza?" Zayn asked softly and the feelings came rushing back, but luckily not as hard.

"I-... I already knew L was a shapeshifter but I guess I got upset because you lied and I had no clue why. L and I have been getting closer and logically it makes sense that he wouldn't just tell me who he is since we met when he was in his cat form and shifting is pretty personal but it still hurt to know that you knew and he made you promise not to tell me. I'm just so confused right now, why do you guys know him? Why does he know the queen? Why am I so bothered by not knowing who he is when I'm the one that said he didn't have to shift for me? Why am I so drawn to him?” Harry felt his eyes tear up as he avoided his friend's sad expressions, clearly upset about not being able to say anything.   
Liam suddenly shot up, startling both Niall and Harry “What if he’s your familiar?” He asked “What?”   
“You know, like your soulmate? It would make sense of why you feel so drawn to him and why he always seeks you out” Niall smiled

“What? But I don’t even know who he is!” Harry frowned “I’m sure he’ll tell you when he feels ready but maybe, for now, he wants to get to know you and feels the best way to do so is to keep his identity secret.” Zayn smiled reassuringly, it sounded a bit weird and Harry thought that maybe Zayn had talked to L about this before.

When Harry awoke the next morning he had cleared his head a little and was just ready to start his day, he had training with the queen by noon and then work until late that evening so he decided to go downtown to buy himself breakfast and a nice cup of hot chocolate which wasn’t exactly healthy but he allowed himself to do it anyway since he deserved it.

His training with the queen had been calm enough, they were just getting started after all and Harry quickly noticed the absence of his furry friend which had him feeling a little down for the rest of the day.  
Work wasn’t much different then usual either if not just a tiny bit more tiring.

He had also forgotten to get groceries and he doubted the others had bought any either since their schedules were all pretty full so he grabbed some take-out as well. Which wasn’t ideal but who could say no to Tacos? 

Once at home he noticed a note on the kitchen table saying the buys went out to eat which made harry smile cause it sounded an awful lot like they took advantage of the situation and went on a date.

He sat down and was just about to eat when he heard light scratching on the door. 

L.  
Harry swallowed thickly and opened the door “Hello L, do you want to come in?” The cat mowed loudly and nuzzled Harry’s legs. “Come on then, I was just about to eat and i think I ordered a little too much, I was gonna save it for later but You can have it if you want? If you like chicken tacos that is?” He mowed again “I’ll take that as a yes then” Harry smiled and took some chicken on a small plate and some water in a small bowl “I was gonna give you milk but I know most cats can’t digest it properly so I thought it was better not to risk it” Louis purred in approval, Harry chuckled “not a big fan of milk then?”

When Harry made quick work of washing the dishes and then lead the cat to his room. “I um thought it would be better if we stayed in her so we have privacy when the boys come home” L mowed and it sounded awfully like a small laugh   
“You know the queen then? Don’t worry I still haven’t figured out who you are and I’m not going to try to since you made it quite clear that you didn’t want me finding out by making my friends promise not to tell me. Which honestly upset me a bit but I think I get why and I respect your choices.” Harry sighed laying down on his bed and gesturing for L to join him “I missed you today, though it wasn’t that long since I last saw you and I barely know you so it doesn’t make sense but I did.” L purred loudly and nuzzled Harry’s face

The next morning when Niall went to check on Harry, he found him sleeping soundly on his side with a content smile and a cat laying curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support, it really brightens my day when you tell me what you think so please comment!


	7. Dear Hazzabear =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say that although I made Harry’s dad a bad person/dad in this story it doesn't make Desmond a bad person. I know next to nothing about Harry’s dad and Harry’s dad in this story is just a character in the story.
> 
> Thank you for all the love ❤️ 
> 
> Your comments make my day

<https://pin.it/qTUUhf6>

The following morning Harry woke up alone and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he had fun with L last night even if the conversation felt a little one-sided at times but L made up for it fairly well by being beautiful and cuddly.  
He smiled a little when he saw a piece of paper on his bedside table.

The handwriting was simple and a bit messy but it looked oddly pretty and Harry loved it

“Dear Hazzabear (I got the Hazza thing from Nialler but thought this was cuter)  
I'm sorry for leaving you without a proper goodbye but I couldn't bear to wake you when you looked absolutely adorable all cosied up in bed with a precious smile on your face. =)

I'm also sorry for keeping my identity from you but I'm not quite ready to tell you yet because I'm afraid you'll treat me differently or not like me as much. Just the thought of it makes my heart ache.

I have to tell you that even though we've only known each other a rather short time you've made me completely obsessed with you.  
You are so stunning that it makes my head all hazy and I'm having a hard time coming up with anything witty to write because I'm getting distracted by your flawless face.

I hope you don't think I'm only attracted to you because of your looks though because that is not the case at all!  
I love how open and loving you are and how you're both gracious and adorably clumsy. (you probably don't notice how often I see you fall) I love how you're so corny that it becomes comical and how smart you are.

You're full of contradictions and imperfections that make you so wonderful to be around.

I promise you’ll meet me soon but every day until then I’ll write you notes and ask Liam, Zayn or Niall to deliver them to you because I want you to know that even if I’m not ready right now it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to meet you.

I hope to hear form you soon, my dear.

Yours, L =) <3”

When Harry finishes the letter his face is flushed red and his heart is beating like crazy.  
He rereads the letter at least five times before going to talk to Niall about the boy he doesn't even know the name off.

Louis sighs, his chest is filled with an anxious yet excited feeling as he runs back home.  
Harry is a dream come true and Louis can only hope that he returns his feelings.  
Something tells him that Harry wouldn't be upset with him even if the feelings weren't returned but he still feels nervous.

Harry smiled as he worked.  
Making charms was one of his favourite pastimes and right now he was making a very special one, A small paw-shaped stone with a protection spell as a thank you to L.  
Harry hardly ever made charms for others except if they specifically ask for it but he made an exception this time.

He put the stone in an envelope along with a letter

“Dear L  
I was a little disappointed that you left without a goodbye but your letter more than made up for it 🖤

If I'm being honest I'm pretty drawn to you too which feels a bit weird since I've never had a full two-sided conversation with you and I haven't seen you outside of your cat form but I feel like that doesn't matter too much.

Thank you for all of the compliments, I don’t know much about you yet but I adore you anyway. I love how charming you are, how mischievous you feel and those gorgeous blue eyes that I can’t look away from.  
They feel familiar but so unlike anything I’ve ever seen.

I’d love to meet you eventually but I’m more than happy to keep meeting like this for now.

I’ll be waiting for your next note.

Yours, Harry Styles 🖤”

P.S the stone is a protection charm, I made it as a thank you for all the wonderful thing you wrote about me. I thought you could attach it to your collar or a bracelet.


	8. Emeralds in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up with this chapter, I’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and I couldn’t find the time to update but I’m going to be publishing another story and I’ve been thinking of making an update schedual soon but I’m not sure if I would stick to it.

When Harry walked into the kitchen the next day, there was a small package on the dining room table along with a small envelope with a blue wax stamp in the shape of a paw.

 **“** **To Harry, yours sincerely”** was written neatly on the back of the envelope as well.

**Hello Hazza**

**I know I said I would be sending notes but I decided I could give you gifts as well.**

**No, you don't have any say in it. I'm doing it whether you like it or not although I really hope you will like them.**

**I noticed you quite like rings so I picked out a bunch for you**

Harry carefully opened the package and gasped

Inside were twenty one rings in various different styles and colours. Attached to a gold ring with green gems was a small note that said 

**"Emeralds to match your lovely forest green eyes, ps. I bought a few blue ones to match my eyes since you seem to like them so much ◟̽◞̽"**

Harry stood there in shock, the ring was heavier then the faux gold one his sister had gotten him and it looked expensive but it was incredibly beautiful and he couldn't quite take his eyes off of it. The other rings were all extremely pretty as well but Harry felt a bit weird about L giving him an expensive gift when they hadn't even had a proper conversation yet.

But Harry also felt giddy at the thoughtfulness and that L had promised to meet him as soon as he was ready.

He put on the emerald ring and a silver ring with a bunch of small blue stones and smiled. He was meeting the queen again today and he hoped that L would be there so that he could thank him.

Weirdly enough he was more excited at the possibility of meeting L than queen Jay. He had looked up to her for the longest time now and it felt bizarre that he was more excited for meeting a cat but he supposed that L was far from just a cat.

Sadly he didn't get to meet L at today's lesson but he had learned to perfect a silent protection enchantment, it hadn't been a high level one but it was considerably harder to do silent spells so Harry counted it as a definite win.

"So Louis, I didn't know you were so familiar with my apprentice?" Jay smirked as she sat down next to Lottie on the couch. Louis turned bright red. 

"umm... Well yeah, He's flatmates with Liam and Zayn. I met him while heading back from their flat right before he moved in and he was very nice. But I wasn't in my human form and I didn't know how I could keep meeting him without scaring him or freaking him out over who I was. Then I met him while training with Liam and Harry seemed interested in me so I flirted with him a little, he was so nervous and I could tell he probably felt weird that i was the prince so I kept meeting him as a cat because he's amazing and I feel drawn to him in a way I've never felt for anyone else and now I'm writing him letters and giving him gifts until I'm ready to tell him who I am." Louis rambled and nervously rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together in a circle. 

"Drawn to him... as in 'he's really charming and you want to get to know him better'.... or like a soulmate?" Jay questions, Louis falters " I don't know mum, I've never felt like this about anyone before... It feels almost like magic?" Jay sighs and gives Louis a soft smile "I think you know, boobear. But you just haven't come to turns with it yet." she gives him a sympathetic look "For what it's worth, Harry really is wonderful, I think he missed you today. He looked a bit sad when he realised you weren't there with me." Louis smiled 

"Yeah, you're right, I think I knew it before too but it felt so surreal. He's... God he's perfect." Lottie chuckled "You're swooning, Lou" Louis laughed and ruffled her hair while walking past her "I'm going to go meet him, I won't be home for dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much and the comments mean so much to me so please keep sending them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
